


home

by reveriie



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveriie/pseuds/reveriie
Summary: yuchan finds a home in four other boys who happened to chase the same dream as him.





	home

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first fic so i apologize if there are any errors or if its written oddly >.< i wrote most of this while listening to "5TAR (completion) while it's raining" or something like that so i was ~in my feelings~ haha i just really love these five boys a lot ;--; pls enjoy !! (sorry if the formatting is off hhh)

home.

to yuchan, home was familiarity. it was waking up to the same ceiling every morning, glancing out the same window that sometimes got stuck unless you nudged it just the right way. home was greeting his mother every morning who would in turn kiss his cheek before pushing him into a seat in the kitchen. home was always being urged to eat lots, and to make sure he was getting enough rest. home was jeju island; it was all he knew, and all he wanted to know. jeju island was his home.

that, however, would change in a few years. 

‘home’ was no longer a reality he lived in - home was only a fragment of his favourite memories, guarded by a lock and key. home was something he had left behind in hopes of returning with dreams accomplished. his new home wasn’t even his own home; byeongkwan, a trainee he had befriended, had opened up his home to yuchan, allowing him a safe place to stay as he chased a dream he had once swept under the rug.

it was in this home that yuchan wondered what home really meant. countless nights were spent in practice rooms, dancing until his body would react to the music before his mind would; his days were filled with worry and fear, the uncertainty of whether or not his skills were good enough for a debut, or even the consideration of debuting. his life in seoul was a complete contrast to the one his heart ached for in jeju island, except he was starting to think that maybe home wasn’t familiarity.

of course he missed jeju island, and of course he longed for the day he could return to his family, but he found solace in the practice rooms. he found comfort in returning home with byeongkwan after a long day, muscles aching from pushing themselves to do their best. he found himself adjusting to this life of uncertainty. he was starting to think that home wasn’t a tangible place after all.

it would be a few years later, when he’s surrounded by four boys filled to the brim with passion and one too many chicken wings that he would realize what home was. byeongkwan and sehyoon’s laughs filled their dimly lit living room as junhee started to serenade donghun, singing passionately into a chicken wing. donghun pokes the chicken wing with his chopsticks before joining in, making the laughter in the room increase ten fold as the ridiculous scene unfolded in front of them. they soon fall into a comfortable silence, their focus now on the film byeongkwan had picked for the night. 

donghun nudges him, giving him a questioning look as he had paused mid bite (and probably had a funny look on his face).

“you okay?” he asked, taking a bite of his own chicken. yuchan smiled, nodding before he too bit into the chicken he was still holding.

it’s three chicken wings later that his mind soon wanders back to his original thought, and it finally dawns on him what home truly was.

it wasn’t a tangible, physical place that he could touch and lean against. it wasn’t the dorm they all returned to after a long day of practicing. rather, it was the comfort he found amongst four other boys who shared the same dream as him; four other boys who struggled alongside him as they worked towards their shared dreams.

home was the feeling he felt at that very moment, surrounded by people who he loved just as much as he loved singing and being able to perform. 

and as he glanced around the room, he realized. this is home.

they were his home.


End file.
